Hospital
by soozeh
Summary: Sam turned her head. ‘And what are you grinning at? I hate you too. I hate all men in General …'


Title: Hospital  
Characters: Sam, Jack and Daniel  
Prompt: #91 Hospital, over at LJ Community 100situations.  
Word Count: 870  
Rating: PG17  
Summary: Sam turned her head. 'And what are you grinning at? I hate you too. I hate all men in General …  
Notes: A couple of swear words hence the rating. Sam/Jack pairing. Sam/Jack/Daniel pairing if you go looking for it.

**Hospital**

'Sam we need to get you to the hospital.'

'No Daniel! We wait, I'll be okay for another five minutes.'

'Sam, you're not going to be able to control what happens in the next five minutes. We have to go now.'

Sam gripped Daniel's hand and screamed.

'I'm not leaving Daniel.'

'He'll catch up. I promise.'

Her eyes caught Daniel's and they pleaded with him.

'But…' A single tear rolled down her cheek. 'I can't do this on my own.'

Daniel shuffled closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 'You're not on your own. You've got me here and I'm not gonna let anything happen. So please.'

Sam held Daniel's hands and carefully he lifted her to her feet. She screamed again and ambled towards to waiting truck. The engine was already running and she laid across the back seat. Daniel hopped into the driver's seat and quickly sped away.

'Sam, put your belt on.'

'And. How am I. Supposed to. Do that?' She asked through gritted teeth.

'You know me and my driving.'

She sighed and carelessly wrapped the belt around her.

'We'll be there in two minutes Sam.'

'I don't think I've got two goddamn minutes.'

Daniel sped through the red light and swerved round the corner. He pulled up in front of the hospital and jumped out of the car, leaving the door open. He opened Sam's door and she stumbled out of the car. She leant against Daniel for support and he shouted for a medic.

A young nurse rushed over with a wheelchair and Sam sat down delicately. The nurse pushed Daniel aside and wheeled Sam into the hospital.

'Get Jack Daniel!' Sam called.

Daniel reached into his pocket for his cell.

'Jack! Where the hell are you?'

'I'm on my way for crying out loud! I only got told ten minutes ago! I'll be at the hospital in five minutes – make that three.'

'Just hurry, Sam needs you.'

Daniel could hear Jack sigh. 'I know Daniel. Bye.'

Daniel closed his cell and placed it back in his pocket. He paced outside the emergency doors at the hospital for what seemed like hours. His truck still parked carelessly in the road. All doors' open. Jack sharply pulled up behind it and jumped out of the car. He ran across the road, a car halted to a stop inches from him and he cursed at them.

'Jack. Be careful. Are you trying to get yourself killed.'

'You'd know all about that Daniel.' Jack snapped. He ran a hand lazily through his hair. 'I didn't mean that. Where' s Sam.'

'Inside. We were waiting for you. Come on.' Daniel took Jack's arm and led him into the hospital.

'Sam Carter?' He asked at the reception.

'And you are?'

'Family' Jack stated.

'Up the corridor, third room on the right.'

'Thanks.' Daniel said warmly.

The two men quickly walked up the corridor.

Daniel nodded and pointed to the room. 'There.'

Jack hesitated for a second, but Daniel pushed past him and opened the door. Jack followed closely behind.

'Jack!' Sam screamed and Jack ran over to her bedside.

'It's okay, I'm here.'

Sam gripped his hand and screamed again. Daniel moved over to the other side of Sam's bed and held her other hand.

'Arghh. Men are such bastards!' She screamed. 'I hate you Jack O'Neill.'

Daniel lowered his head, trying to hide his grin.

Sam turned her head. 'And what are you grinning at? I hate you too. I hate all men in General … Well except my Dad and maybe Hammond. Oh and Teal'c.'

'Sam, relax.'

'Daniel! Don't tell me to relax. You try having a baby.'

Sam tightened her grip on their hands and both men shifted uncomfortably.

'Okay Sam you need to push now.'

Sam closed her eyes and followed the woman's orders.

'Sam you're doing great.' Jack told her as he gently rubbed her back with his free hand.

'Just one more push.' The doctor ordered.

Sam gritted her teeth and gave one last push. She gasped and fell back on the bed. The baby let out a loud cry and both men smiled.

'It's a girl.' The nurse said as she wrapped their new baby girl up in a blanket.

Sam smiled and tears fell down her cheeks. Daniel wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she fell into his side. Jack stood and moved over to the nurse. He hesitantly reached out his arms and the woman handed his baby girl to him.

Jack grinned and gently kissed her forehead. He turned round and stood in front of Sam and Daniel.

'Now I'm daddy. This is mommy.' He pointed to Sam. 'and that is Daniel. But you can call him Space monkey.'

Daniel's mouth fell open. 'If that's sticks I'll never forgive you Jack O'Neill.'

Sam giggled and took their new baby out of Jack's arms. Jack sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

'So what's her name?' Daniel asked.

'I have three ideas.'

Daniel looked up surprised and Jack grinned.

'Lisa, Marge and Maggie.'

Both Sam and Daniel rolled their eyes and the baby let out a loud cry.

'I think that's a no Jack.'

-fin-

**Reviews are loved :)**


End file.
